


Luckiest Woman Alive

by AGirlNamedEd



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Schmoop, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd
Summary: Rei's not really what most people would call "nice," but Makoto loves her anyway.





	Luckiest Woman Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by raxceni: "7 (“I’m the luckiest woman in the world.” “Excuse me? No, I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”) For the femslash valentine's day prompts - this time with your favorite f/f couple atm? :3 (doesn't have to be from Dragonball either)"
> 
> I'd never written Sailor Moon before this please be kind

“Thanks, Rei. You’re so nice.”

Rei shot Makoto a flat look. “Makoto, you’re my girlfriend. You know that’s not true.”

Mako grinned and threw an arm around Rei’s shoulders, pulling her into a half-hug. “Okay, maybe not _most_ of the time. But you’re so blunt, and always say what you mean. I like that about you.”

Rei rested her hand on top of Makoto’s. “Thank you.” Makoto was the nice one, always sharing her food with Usagi, helping the other girls through their boy troubles, a pillar of strength for the team. Very different from Rei’s closed-off demeanor and silent judgement (and less than silent judgement). Sometimes she wondered exactly how they’d managed to get into a relationship at all; their differing personalities and twin fiery tempers should have caused them to butt heads more often than they did. Rei chalked it up to Mako being Mako, with a heart bigger than she was, and Rei’s stubborn persistence in making the sometimes oblivious Makoto aware of her feelings.

But for whatever reason, it worked, and Rei was more than glad that it did

She squeezed Makoto’s hand. “I’m the luckiest woman in the world,” she murmured.

“Excuse me?” Makoto tugged her closer and blew a raspberry on Rei’s cheek, making her shriek. “ _I’m_ the luckiest woman in the world!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you want to help me out [here's a link](https://agirlnameded.tumblr.com/commissions)


End file.
